


Come Home To Me

by QuintessentialNutcase



Category: Marvel, xmen - Fandom, xmen first class
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, M/M, POV Charles, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuintessentialNutcase/pseuds/QuintessentialNutcase
Summary: A poem i wrote from Charles to Erik following Eriks screw up on the beach at the end of Xmen First Class.





	

Come home to me

Sharp blue eyes, filling my mind.  
I know you, my friend, the harsh hides the kind.  
The cold glare, your manic grin,  
Show mere glimpses of the demons within.  
Even to me this sounds daft.  
I fell in love with you when you first laughed.  
The hope you've lost in your self,  
I have still. It remains on my book shelf.  
'Strange,' I hear you say, 'Why there?'  
Fifty-two pieces on a chequered square.  
Do you remember, old friend,  
We played for hours. Do you comprehend  
The pain I feel when I see  
The dust settled there as I sip my tea.  
The anger that grows in me,  
When I can't even feel my own damned knee.  
You know what will help, old friend?  
If you bloody come home,  
Come home to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Check out my tumblr here:  
> http://quintessentialnutcase.tumblr.com/


End file.
